Tuning your Life
by AngieWitch
Summary: Bella Swan ha perdido la pasion por las carreras de autos modificados desde que Edward Cullen la uso, engaño y se marcho. Ahora el ha vuelto, y en la gran carrera competiran por algo mas que dinero, competiran por una segunda oportunidad.


**Tuning your life**

_Disclamer_: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su creadora. La trama de esta historia es mía.

_Dedicatoria__: _Este fanfic se lo dedico a el futuro "motita's racing team" XD los adoro amigos, para mi wampirito que me inspiro para escribirla y a Vin Diesel (quien nunca leerá esto xD)

_Aclaración_: Bueno el **Tuning**, o Tuneo en español es el sagrado de la personalización de un vehículo a través de diferentes modificaciones de la mecánica para mayor desempeño, cambios exteriores de la carrocería e incluso interiores de la cabina. Mayormente realizadas para exposición o para carreras.

**oOoOoOo**

_**En las calles de Seattle los Swan y los Hale eran conocidos por ser Los reyes de las carreras callejeras y los reyes del Tuning. Sin embargo en la gran carrera, Bella pondrá en juego algo más en que un ranking y dinero, pondrá en juego su corazón.**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Uno**

Su teléfono sonaba por sexta vez desde la mañana. ¡Maldición! Era sábado por todos los cielos ¿No podían dejarla dormir hasta tarde un solo sábado? Suspiró revolviéndose entre las sábanas, de nada le serviría intentar dormir de nuevo, ella volvería a llamar. Usó la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía al medio día en sábado para salir de la cama y dirigirse de manera perezosa a la cocina.

- Buenos días Bella – un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules al esperaba en la cocina ofreciéndole una taza de café y un par de tostadas con mermelada. Bella sonrió aceptando la taza sin dejar de notar que él únicamente llevaba una toalla amarrada en la cintura - ¿O debería decir buenas tardes?

- Jasper, No es que moleste verte, a ninguna chica le molestaría, pero ¿podrías vestirte? – Señaló Bella sentándose en el desayuno mientras Jasper soltaba una risa melodiosa – aún es un tanto extraño ver a el novio de mi hermana semi-desnudo ¿En donde está tu novia duende?

- En el taller, con Rose y Emmett – dijo lavando su taza y la de Bella que ahora se encontraban vacías y volviendo a la habitación que compartía con la hermana menor de Bella, Alice – pero debo advertirte que ha ido de compras antes de eso

Bella arrugo la nariz y bufó por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Sería un largo fin de semana, solo faltaba una semana para la gran carrera. Minutos luego del rápido desayuno Jasper y Bella se encontraban camino a el taller de Emmet su hermano mayor y su novia Rosalie en el auto de Jasper, un Audi TT.

Eran una familia grande y extraña. Emmet, Bella y Alice Swan habían vivido solos sus primeros años en Seattle hasta que Rosalie y Jasper Hale se habían unido a la familia, ahora eran una gran y extraña familia con un extraño y costoso pasatiempo, pero entre el taller y su lucroso pasatiempo, tenían lo suficiente para satisfacer la obsesión de la familia, los autos.

Alice, Jasper y Bella apenas comenzaban su primer año en la universidad. Mientras que Emmet y Rosalie ya eran profesionales, ambos manejaban el taller entre las finanzas de Rose y la Mecánica de ambos, así había surgido el amor, todo se debía a los autos. A eso venía el nombre del negocio, el tuneo de autos había cambiado su vida y por eso el nombre del taller: "Tuning your life" era más hogar para ellos que cualquier otra lugar en el mundo, su tiempo libre se lo pasaban allí, modificando autos para otros o para ellos.

Love rollercoaster de los Ohio Players sonaba a todo volumen en el taller, mientras Emmett, Alice y Rosalie coreaban a todo pulmón cada estrofa. La música retro solo significaba una cosa, había carrera esa noche.

- ¡Familia ya llegamos! - Gritó Jasper mientras él y Bella entraban llevando hamburguesas de almuerzo para todos.

Bella caminó pesadamente hasta un sofá del taller dejándose caer de golpe. Su carrera era quizás la que más exigía a diferencia de sus dos "hermanos". Mientras Alice se perdía entre telas e hilos y Jasper leía sus libros de historia, Bella se perdía en miles de libros de literatura y escribía millones ensayos hasta la madrugada.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Muero de hambre! – gritó Rosalie, despampanante rubia mientras salía de la parte de debajo de uno de los Mazda rx7de la familia, Bella arrugó la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, nunca se acostumbraría a ver una belleza como Rose salir de la parte de abajo de un auto

- ¿En donde está mi triple con extra queso?- gritó Emmet saliendo de la parte trasera del taller seguido por Alice que saltaba alegremente con varias bolsas en sus manos

- ¡Bella! ¡Te he llamado millones de veces! – chilló Alice mientras dejaba caer un par de bolsas sobre Bella quien gruñía al saber que sucedía - ¡Tengo tu ropa para esta noche!

- Oh no, yo no quiero ir esta noche, quiero dormir Alice – renegó Bella mientras Alice hacía un puchero y todos negaban con la cabeza, nunca era buena idea llevarle la contraria a Alice, menos cuando de carreras y ropa se trataba, esos temas no eran discutibles

- ¡Bella! ¡Es la última carrera antes de la graaaan carrera! ¡Tienes que ir! – eso era lo más cercano a una suplica de parte de Alice Swan y Bella sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, su hermana no la dejaría en paz nunca

- Esta bien Alice iré… - Alice comenzó a dar saltitos por el lugar mientras los demás reían por la incapacidad de Bella, o de cualquiera de ellos, para decirle que no a la mas joven los Swan – pero por ningún motivo pienses que usare una minifalda como las tuyas o tacos altos

- Aw hermana, es importante verse linda al ganar carreras – señaló Alice mientras se acercaba a Jasper, su novio, y le daba un corto beso en los labios - ¿cierto amor?

- No enana, Bella no usara mini faldas mientras no tenga un novio que la cuide, no podemos mostrar la mercancía a todos – señaló Emmet mientras Rosalie le daba un codazo en las costillas por su tosco comentario - ¿Qué dije?

- ¡Emmet! No soy una cosa… - renegó Bella mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a el Mazda rx7 de Alice pintado de rosa brillante – ha quedado lindo Alice

- ¿Verdad? Lo quería amarillo, pero supongo que con el Porsche tenía suficiente – dijo sonando elemental mientras Emmet giraba los ojos - ¿Qué?

- Imagínate la baja de autoestima que sufrirán muchos hombres al perder contra una enana en una auto rosa – Alice rió por lo bajo sacándole la lengua a su hermano mientras Rose y Jasper se dirigían a seguir trabajando en los autos – Bells el tuyo está listo, azul eléctrico

- Gracias, pero no correré la próxima semana Emmett – señaló Bella mientras Alice comenzaba a sacar diferentes piezas de ropa de las bolsas

- Oh pero correras esta noche – aseguró Alice, no era una pregunta, Bella asintió rendida, si no corría esa noche Alice nunca se lo perdonaría – vamos ¡Tenemos que ver cual de todas las combinaciones que elegí para ti usaras esta noche!

La tarde pasó rápida, entre los últimos ajustes a los Mazda rx7 de la familia y las pruebas de vestuario de Alice y Rose para Bella pronto se hiso de noche y los cinco se encontraban en las calles de los muelles de Seattle esperando que las carreras dieran inicio. Era una mecánica de juego, en cierta forma sencilla, recibías un reto, se ajustaban apuestas y el dinero era del que ganara. No era del todo legal ni seguro, pero a la policía de la ciudad no parecía impórtale mucho mientras no hubieran desordenes y no salieran de las calles del muelle.

- Acabo de ganar diez grandes – canturreó Alice mientras salía de su auto dando saltitos en dirección a Rose, Jasper y Bella vistiendo una escandalosa minifalda y botas altas.

- ¡Alice no saltes tanto! ¡Se te ve hasta el alma! – Chilló Bella cubriéndose el rostro – ¡Jasper contrólala!

- ¿dieciocho años conociéndola y aún crees que eso es posible? - pregunto Jasper entre risas mientras abrazaba a su novia

Alice y Rose solían vestir minifaldas matadoras en las competencias nocturnas en los muelles. Solían decir que eso lastimaba más el ego de los hombres. Bella nunca lo vio así, ser chica producía suficiente dolor, por lo que sus límites eran usar pantalones realmente ajustados, como los que usaba esa noche.

- Bells tienes un reto – dijo Emmet acercándose a ella y señalando un auto a lo lejos, los tres se sorprendieron, no era normal ver un Porsche Cayman en se tipo de competencias – apuesta veinte grandes a que puede vencerte

- ¿veinte? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para apostar dos mil dólares contra nuestra Bella? – preguntó Rosalie muy segura de ranking de Bella, podía no aparentarlo, pero Bella tenía uno de los records mas sobresalientes al igual que sus hermanos, sin embargo, desde el inconveniente de dos años atrás, su entusiasmo por las carreras había decaído considerablemente.

- No lo se, no ha dicho su nombre pero ya pagó ¿aceptas? – preguntó Emmet viendo a su hermana, Bella pensó seriamente en rechazar su oferta, sin embargo, sin siquiera verla, sabía que Alice estaba haciéndole sus típicos ojos de borreguito a medio morir

- ¿me queda de otra? – Preguntó mirando a su hermana menor, quien negó enérgicamente con una sonrisa deslumbrante – bueno… - dijo Bella subiendo a Mazda rx7azul eléctrico – a ganar

Condujo lento entre gritos y bitores hasta la línea de partida. A su izquierda el Porsche Cayman de color plata la esperaba. ¿Quién demonios iría a carreras callejeras con algo como eso? No podría saberlo, los vidrios del auto de su oponente estaban polarizados. Apretó rápidamente un botón del estéreo del auto y Papercut de Linkin Park comenzó a inundar el auto, era una de las canciones de su playlist para carreras. Suspiró profundamente mientras veía a su lado derecho. Jasper y Alice le hacían señales de ánimo desde un lado de la pista, seguramente Emmett y Rosalie ya se dirigían a la meta a esperarla. Aceleró al máximo su motor haciéndolo rugir, adoraba ese sonido, no podía negarlo, pero desde hace dos años ganar una carrera no le significaba mucho, no sin él allí. El rugido del Porsche la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonaba endemoniadamente bien, quien sea que fuere el otro, sabía lo que hacía, con solamente oírlo se podía notar lo bien trabajado que estaba su auto.

Era un reto. Sabía reconocer un verdadero reto desde que Emmet había comenzado a correr cinco años atrás, una chispa en su interior comenzó a arder, tal vez su pasión por las carreras no estaba del todo muerta. Aceleró más el motor de su auto siendo secundada por su contrincante. Ese era el momento, el momento en que todo comenzaba.

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

¡A correr!

El Porsche era muy rápido debía reconocerlo, pero nunca sería tan rápido como ella, nunca tan rápido, se lo había prometido a si misma, nadie que no fuera de su propia familia le volvería a ganar, nunca más.

La pista se acababa y un Cayman nunca tendría tanta capacidad para nitro como su Miata. No importaba que tan costoso fuera el presumido Porsche a su lado, nunca le ganaría. Rápidamente a unos segundos de la meta, Bella activo el nitro sintiendo como la fuerza imparable la hacía acelerar a toda maquina hasta la línea de meta. Sin embargo lo impensable. El Cayman había activado el nitro al mismo tiempo que ella. Iban prácticamente a la misma velocidad. Era imposible.

No supo como había sucedido, pero por un escaso segundo el dueño del Cayman la había vencido. Le habían ganado, por primera vez desde hacía dos años, alguien que no era de su familia le había ganado, y con un estúpido y engreído Porsche Cayman.

Se quedó en el auto con la frente apoyada en el volante, mientras la gente de fuera vitoreaba y felicitaba al dueño del Porsche. Deseaba morir, desaparecer en ese momento, estaba enojada, triste, enfurecida, si la ira era más que la tristeza en esos momentos.

Un toqueteo insistente en el vidrio de su auto la hiso bajarlo sin siquiera ver, sabía de quien se trataba.

- Bells, cariño ¿estás bien? – preguntó Rosalie en a ventana del auto, siempre la enviaban a ella cuando temían que su ira fuera incontenible

- ¿tu que crees? – preguntó devastada mientras subía el vidrio de nuevo y abría la puerta para salir

- Lo siento nena, no es para tanto, pero debes pagarle – dijo Emmet mientras le entregaba un rollo de billetes, Bella lo miró molesta, odiaba esa parte, hacía años que no debía pagar por perder y menos a un hombre – tranquila Bella hemos ganado bastante, solo hazlo

Suspiró pesadamente y arrastró sus pies hasta donde se encontraba el presumido ganador. A pesar de haber perdido sus "fans" la felicitaban y le daban palabras de ánimo, pero lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí e ir a ahogar sus penas con un tarro enorme de helado de vainilla.

- Eh… buena corrida… toma… - dijo en voz alta mientras la gente se apartaba para que pudiera pagarle a el ganador, sin embargo cuando éste se giró para enfrentarla extendiendo su mano, a pesar de llevar esos estúpidos lentes oscuros a media noche su sonrisa torcida y su alborotado cabello cobrizo nunca la engañaría. Maldito, había vuelto.

Apretó con rabia el rollo de dinero en su mano y se lo entrego en su mano extendida casi lanzándoselo. Hubiera escupido si no fuera por que una señorita, aunque fuera ruda, no hacía ese tipo de cosas, según Rosalie claro.

- Hola Bella – era él, su inconfundible voz aterciopelada, sus estúpidos lentes oscuros, su vanidosa chaqueta de cuero y su maldita sonrisa torcida. Debía haberlo imaginado, nadie más que él usaría un auto tan lujoso en una carrera de ese tipo

- Edward… - murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y lanzarle las llaves a Emmett - llévatelo, necesito aire

- Bella ¿quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó Rose tratando de seguirle el paso, sin embargo Bella caminaba rápido en dirección a las fogatas de la playa, al diablo con el helado de vainilla, necesitaba una cerveza

- Déjame sola Rose – gruñó caminando aún más rápido dejando a Rosalie atrás

Edward Cullen, su peor pesadilla, el diablo en persona o el mayor de sus tormentos, cualquiera de los nombres eran sinónimos para la misma persona para Bella Swan. ¿Qué diablos hacía él allí? ¿Acaso lo que había pasado dos años atrás no había sido suficiente para él? ¿Necesitaba volver y barrer el piso con ella para aumentar su ego de nuevo?

Bella llegó rápidamente a el bar en la playa y pidió una cerveza de la cual bebió molesta, siguió caminando, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba paz y estar sola un momento, un momento hasta que olvidara que lo había visto. Con suerte no lo volvería a ver de nuevo "_quizás solo vino para la gran carrera"_, se decía a si misma tratando de convencerse que no lo volvería a ver.

- Hey Bella, hermosa ¿Por qué tan sola? – una mano la sujeto del brazo, sabía de quien se trataba, reconocía su voz a pesar de la ebriedad que esta reflejaba. Demonios ¿Acaso era la noche de los idiotas contra Bella?

- Suéltame James – gruñó liberando su brazo de su agarre de un tirón

- woa tranquila linda, estas tensa, ven a divertirte a mi tienda – repitió adelantándose para hacerla detenerse mientras su amigote Laurent y otros dos más la acorralaban por la espalda

- Déjame James o no respondo – repitió, esto era demasiado, demasiado para ella en una sola noche. Sin embargo James volvió a tomarla del brazo esta vez atrayéndola hacia él.

Bella no se consideraba violenta, de hecho se veía a si misma como pacifista, todo podía arreglarse siempre con palabras, pero claro, los idiotas no aprendían con palabras aprendían a golpes. Le sonrió a James para que aflojara su agarre un poco, James rió como tanto al verla tranquila, pobre idiota, sin embargo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca soltó un rodillazo contra el "cerebro" de James haciendo que callera al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

- Diviértete tu solo James – murmuró antes de dar la vuelta y seguir su camino

- ¡Maldita Perra! – escuchó tras de si, era Laurent, estaba segura que trataría de golpearla y se giró, probablemente una mala idea, pero ella solía encarar sus problemas

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o recibir un golpe de Laurent el estaba en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Levanto la mirada. ¡Perfecto! Ahora Edward también quería ser su caballero en brillante armadura. Negó con la cabeza y cambio de dirección, lo mejor sería volver a casa definitivamente.

- ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward siguiéndole el paso hasta caminar a su lado

- Perfectamente Edward – decir su nombre de nuevo hacía que su estomago se revolviera, tomo un trago más de cerveza antes de tirarla en un basurero en su camino – no necesitaba su ayuda

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó Edward haciéndola detenerse un momento para mirarlo antes de seguir caminando – Laurent iba a golpearte

- ¿Y que si lo hubiera hecho Edward? – Preguntó molesta sin dejar de caminar – lo habría superado, soy más fuerte ahora ¿sabes? Tengo experiencia superando golpes físicos y sentimentales también, tu debes saberlo bien

Edward la hiso detenerse tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a recargarse contra una pared. Bella soltó un grito antes de encontrarse con su rostro muy cerca del de ella, antes de sentir su aliento sobre su rostro y sus ojos verdes examinándola como si tuviera rayos X

- ¡Déjame Edward! ¿Que demonios…? – dijo tratando de soltarse pero fue interrumpida por él

- No pienso dejarte Bella, no de nuevo – dijo con voz ronca antes de apoderarse de sus labios, el beso era fuerte, demandante, desesperado. Sus labios sabían justo como los recordaba, y a pesar del dolor que le producía y del que dejaría ese momento Bella se permitió corresponderle mientras el la tomaba por la cintura aún sosteniéndola contra la pared.

Una mano de Edward se aferraba a su cintura como si verídicamente no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla de nuevo, mientras la otra se deslizaba en dirección a su trasero. Pero era una mentira, todo sobre Edward Cullen era siempre una mentira.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba, lo empujó de si y le soltó una ruidosa bofetada contra su mejilla izquierda haciendo que se alejara dos pasos de ella. Diablos, le había dado muy duro, su mano dolería por la mañana. Pero claro, los idiotas solo aprendían a golpes.

- ¡¿Qué te crees para venir y besarme?! ¡¿Eres idiota acaso?! – gritó molesta cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a caminar en dirección a su auto, debía ir a casa.

- Bella, espera debemos hablar – repitió el haciéndola detenerse de nuevo

- ¿Hablar de que Edward? ¿De lo imbécil que fuiste hace dos años o de lo imbécil que fuiste hace un minuto? – preguntó Bella mirándolo de brazos cruzados.

Edward negó con la cabeza sujetando el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice antes de hablar. Estaba molesto, Bella lo sabía, recordaba todos sus gestos.

- Bella las cosas no son como tu crees, fue un malentendido – explicó con evidente molestia en la voz – déjame explicarte

- No quiero tus explicaciones Edward, me las he arreglado bien sin ellas estos años

- ¿Qué quieres entonces Bella? – preguntó Edward mirándola intensamente, Bella se mordió el labio inferior levemente y cambio el peso de un pie a otro.

- Quiero que te vayas, si viniste para la gran carrera, corre, intenta ganarla, pero déjame tranquila, eso quiero – dijo seria, juraba que nunca había hablado tan enserio en toda su vida

- No me iré, no de nuevo, no sin que me dejes explicarte – insistió él

- Bien Edward, haremos esto – dijo ella mas calmada luego de lanzar un nuevo suspiro, soltando la única solución que se le ocurría que Edward no podría rechazar – correremos en la gran carrera, si tu ganas podrás quedarte y explicar lo que quieras… si yo gano te irás y no me buscaras de nuevo… ¿Es justo no?

Edward rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza mientras Bella volvía a caminar esta vez con más lentitud.

- Espera… Bella…

- No estoy dispuesta a soportar que te rías de nuevo de mi Cullen – renegó mientras seguía caminando

- Bella has mejorado, tu ranking es de los mejores, pero no podrías ganarme – dijo él tranquilamente mientras Bella bufaba – pero si quieres perder… de nuevo… no tengo ningún problema, es justo para mi

- Tu siempre tan engreído Edward – agregó Bella deteniéndose para mirarlo una vez más – pero, espero que disfrutes la decepción entonces, no perderé

Luego de esto Bella caminó en dirección a sus hermanos quienes la esperaban con los autos listos para irse mientras Edward se quedaba inmóvil. Las carreras de esa noche habían terminado.

- Oh por Dios – exclamó Alice cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos - ¿es ese Edward Cullen?

- Si, definitivamente es él – agregó Jasper mirando a Bella - ¿Estas bien?

-De maravilla, mírenlo bien hermanos, por que luego de la gran carrera no volverán a verlo en su vida – dijo Bella despidiéndose con una mano de Edward y entrando a su auto ante la mirada atónita de su familia.

Era su oportunidad, si alguna vez quería seguir con su vida sin el fantasma de Edward Cullen atormentándola por la eternidad esta era su única oportunidad. Solo debía correr, y ella había nacido justo para eso.

**CONTINUARA…**

Wujuuuuu adoro esta historia jajajajaja. Es como mis dos pasiones juntas, autos y Twilight 3 jijijiji. Antes que nada sepan que todos los autos que verán en esta historia son mis autos de ensueño, y **pueden apreciar imágenes de ellos para una mejor referencia en mi perfil.**Las canciones o el Soundtrack (xD) de este fanfic son mis canciones favoritas también.

También déjenme agregar una pequeña **aclaración **los chicos del "Tuning your life" (Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose y Bella) tienen sus propios autos de uso diario que verana los largo de la historia, pero sus autos de carrera son siempre Mazda rx7, solo que con colores y características personalizadas.

Bien, espero que la hayan disfrutado, espero ansiosa sus reviews, favs y alerts, pero mas que todo sus reviews, por favor dejen reviews!!! Byeee!! xoxo


End file.
